The term "intersorption" composition as used herein means a matrix, a dispersant and an active ingredient, such that the matrix and the dispersant substantially prevent penetration of the active ingredient into a substrate while maintaining the active ingredient in intimate contact with the surface of the permeable substrate.
The term "permeable substrate" as used herein means a surface including, but not limited to, human skin, animal skin, human hair, animal hair, nails, leather, plants, wood, ceramic, metal, plastic, and synthetic materials.
The term "active ingredient" as used herein means a substance used to create a beautifying, cleansing, protecting or medicating effect.
The term "hydrophilic-lipophilic balance (HLB)" as used herein denotes the relative balance of hydrophilic (water loving) and lipophilic (oil-loving) characteristics of a component. HLB values run from approximately 1 to 50. Low HLB indicates a component has poor water dispersibility/solubility and good oil dispersibility/solubility. High HLB indicates a component has good water dispersibility/solubility and poor oil dispersibility/solubility. HLB increases as the water dispersibiity/solubility of the component increases and the oil dispersibility/solubility of the component decreases (Remington's Pharmaceutical Sciences, 16th Edition, Mack Publishing Co., Philadelphia, Pa., pgs. 263-265 & 316-319).
Permeable substrates are subject to a variety of external insults which result in drying, cracking, dulling, peeling, swelling, splitting, corrosion, erosion, and a variety of other problems. Human skin is especially vulnerable to environmental agents which cause irritation, erosion, maceration, burning, drying, cracking and peeling.
Absorption of an active ingredient into a permeable substrate also can create problems. Application of cosmetic and medicinal preparations to the surface of human skin or to the surface of animal skin can result in absorption of the active ingredient into the epidermal layer. Epidermal absorption of a colored active ingredient can result in temporary or permanent discoloration of the skin. Epidermal absorption of an odoriferous active ingredient can result in sustained malodors from the skin. Further, epidermal absorption of active ingredients can result in, among other things, irritation, itching, burning and allergic reactions and in mutagenic, teratogenic and carcinogenic manifestations.
Application of an active ingredient to a permeable substrate other than skin including, but not limited to, human hair, animal hair, nails, leather, plants, wood, plastic, ceramic, metal and synthetic materials can result in absorption of the active ingredient into its respective permeable substrate. Again, absorption of a colored active ingredient can result in temporary or permanent discoloration. Further, absorption of an active ingredient can result in, among other things, swelling, cracking, peeling, splitting, dulling, and crazing.
An active ingredient most often is applied to a permeable substrate after being dissolved or dispersed in a carrier. Most carriers are either hydrophilic or hydrophobic. Hydrophilic carriers are readily soluble in water and are readily removed by water. Hydrophobic carriers are not readily soluble in water and are not readily removed by water. Moreover, neither hydrophilic nor hydrophobic carriers prevent the active ingredient they are carrying from being absorbed into the permeable substrate to which they are applied.
An active ingredient dissolved or dispersed in a hydrophilic carrier can be applied to a permeable substrate easily, but has the disadvantage of being removed from the permeable substrate easily by the slightest contact with water such as by washing, by perspiring or by swimming. Further, an active ingredient dissolved or dispersed in a hydrophilic carrier, which includes most cosmetic preparations, must be maintained and reapplied on a continuing basis. An active ingredient dissolved or dispersed in a hydrophobic carrier also can be applied to a permeable substrate easily, but has the disadvantage of being difficult to remove from the permeable substrate. Further, an active ingredient dissolved or dispersed in a hydrophobic carrier, which includes many protectants used on permeable substrates exposed to water on a continuous or intermittent basis, is greasy, tacky and cosmetically unsatisfactory.
What is needed is a composition and method wherein a carrier brings an effective amount of an active ingredient into intimate association with a permeable substrate such that the active ingredient is fixed within the carrier and such that the carrier substantially prevents penetration of the active ingredient into the permeable substrate. Such a composition must not be easily removable by water or by rubbing, but must be easily removable from the permeable substrate.